


蝙蝠侠与韦恩的小狗

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “我要让你证明给蝙蝠侠看，我也可以是个很不错的养小狗的好主人。我要好好地训练你，一直到你能够乖乖听话，能够跟那个氪星狗狗一样，只要我说一个字就知道该怎么递上自己的屁股。你看你现在的样子，”他用着一种无比宠溺的，宛如惊呼一样的声调说，“你现在在我的手上操着自己的样子，不就是一只完美的可爱的小狗狗吗？”蝙超pwp，角色扮演play，轻微的bdsm。有时候不开红太阳灯比开灯更为色情。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自jen太太的begging for mercy。

他被困在一个阴沉、黑暗的地下室中。

双手被铐在木质的椅子背后，双腿被迫分开，在没有任何遮掩地大咧咧地暴露出男人最脆弱的部位的同时，他的双腿被麻绳牢靠地捆在身下的两条椅腿之上。

目前为止，他的衣着还算是整齐，除却束在他眼睛上的，纯黑色的，粗糙、却又足够厚重，以至于一点光都无法透入的挡眼布之外，克拉克·肯特还没有受到任何足够让人惧怕的伤害。自从那个黑暗骑士把他带到这里，在他极大的反抗以及抗议之下，仍旧不由分说地将他用这种方式牢牢地固定在了身下的木椅上后，已经过去了大约一个小时。

**_你不能使用你的X射线，也不可以弄碎你的手铐。如果被我发现，克拉克，我会立刻中止这个游戏。_ **

**_这让超人忍不住懊丧地嘟哝了一声，虽然在蝙蝠侠真的抓着遮眼布静静地过来，然后用着一种强硬、却又不失一丝温柔的方式将它束在克拉克的眼睛上时，他还是微微倾身，向前探头地予以配合。_ **

**_“你可以系得再紧些。”已经预感到了今天他所要经历的考验的卡尔忍不住抱怨道。“就算你再用比这粗糙十倍的力气，我也不会真的被你弄伤。”_ **

**_“但是克拉克·肯特有可能会因此伤到。”当布鲁斯真的调整好他系在脑后的遮眼布，后退了几步，观察着此刻他被困在椅子上，看似无助的恋人时，卡尔听到了布鲁斯轻轻的呼吸声。那么地和缓，平静，以至于仅仅是听到这种仿佛将一切都尽在掌控之中的呼气声，克拉克就已经感觉到了一丝从他的身体里升起的隐秘的兴奋。_ **

**_“你不会察觉到我使用了透视能力的。”虽然，为了对抗这种兴奋感，至少，不要让自己在这个游戏开始之前，就已经暴露出自己到底有多么渴望着布鲁斯的这个事实，卡尔故意选择了一种最为不屑的语调。“如果你以为那只是简单的X光，那你可就弄错了……”_ **

**_“我想我们都知道你在这方面非常独特的一些氪星小技巧。就好像我们也都知道你会忍不住在一些被明令禁止的时候偷偷作弊。但是不，克拉克。”随着渐渐消失的诙谐的声音，现在，站在他面前冷淡并且严苛地宣布着游戏规则着的，是那个更让人觉得不易接近的黑暗骑士。当你听到他那沙哑、低沉的语调，你就知道他绝对不是在跟你开任何你可以反击的玩笑。_ **

**_就好像是“超人！控制你的力量，注意你的右边！”这些在战场上几乎可以让卡尔条件反射地做出反应的声音一样。当布鲁斯用这副声调和他说话时，他知道布鲁斯是绝对认真的。_ **

**_“我会有办法发现你偷偷作弊的，而只要我发现，从今天起，我们跟这个有关的游戏就全部中止。”他冷淡地重申说。“理解了吗，克拉克？”_ **

**_“哼。”_ **

**_“我没有听清你的回答。”_ **

**_这就是让卡尔不得不打起精神来，用着一种尽可能恭顺——仅仅是因为他知道这样布鲁斯会觉得非常地开心，与此同时——也会成功被自己挑逗到的语调低声地说，“我知道了，蝙蝠侠。”_ **

**_这成功让站在他不远处的蝙蝠侠轻笑了一声。当他发出那短促的笑音时，卡尔感觉到自己身体的某个部分，随着他的声调而被不自觉地一下拽紧了。_ **

**_“我有一个紧急任务需要马上出动。这对于你来说倒或许是个好运气。”当蝙蝠侠的声音再次传来时，他才意识到，那个男人已经拉开了他们两个人之间的距离——大概是在门口附近，他推测，介于，他还不想真的惹恼布鲁斯。_ **

**_他还不大想就这么当着蝙蝠侠的面冒用透视能力的风险。所以他只能猜测。_ **

**_他仰起了自己的脸，就好像是一只全凭气味来判断方位的，在一片漆黑中感到了一阵迷惑的小狗。_ **

**_这或许能够成功取悦到布鲁斯，但是很明显，并不能说服足够严苛的，永远严厉的黑暗骑士。_ **

**_“好好想想当我回来时你到底要招供一些什么。”这么说着，他听到了男人退去时沉稳的脚步声。“想想，”他最后的声音宛如是一句从你的脑后传来的危险的低语。“我的耐心不是很足。”_ **

手上的手铐，还有此时此刻束在他眼睛上的罩布有效地妨碍了克拉克此时对于周围情况的观察。不仅如此，或许正是因为他的五感中一感的被迫切断，此时此刻，克拉克只觉得自己的听觉、嗅觉还有触觉正在警戒到了一个难以想象的地步。 ** _他几乎是无法控制地想要运用那被命令禁止过了的特殊能力。_** 要知道。

对于人来说，处在一个被绝对封闭了视觉的环境中可是一种非常罕见的体验。一般来说，即使是在最黑最暗的房间里，你也至少能够在眼睛适应了环境后看到一缕微光。

被黑暗彻底环绕的感觉，让克拉克有些烦闷地动弹了一下身子。他的身体同样感觉到了一阵强烈的不适——因为他的手，还有他的腿，被迫紧缚在椅子上的程度会让任何一个正常人类感到无法克制的肉体酸痛。更不消说，那种强烈的，想要随便动动身体，比如，将手拽出来，挠一挠面颊，或者至少调整一下坐姿的渴望。

手铐和绳索有力地限制住了克拉克的行动。他只能被迫地坐在这里，在听到头顶不知道哪个地方传来的哗哗的流水声的同时，被迫忍耐着不知道至少还要持续到什么时间的折磨。他的大脑，出于一种全然的无聊，再一次地开始思索起了蝙蝠侠试图向他盘问的，关于黑帮据点的全部内容。

他是《星球日报》关于在大都会和哥谭活动的一个大型黑帮的记者卧底，当然，他花费了不少的心思才打入了其中，暗里摸排到的证据足够让他回去洋洋洒洒写出一个系列的调查报道。佩里这个月的报纸销量就指望在克拉克的身上了，而当然，对于克拉克，他最大的愿望就是可以利用这些内容成功地帮助大都会警局将这些邪恶的罪犯绳之以法。

但是，就在这时，他遇到了蝙蝠侠。

他不知道自己是否可以真正信任这个男人，也不知道蝙蝠侠在背地里同样是黑道反派之一的传闻是否真实。他不能够贸然将自己掌握的证据交到一个不信任的人的手里……

然而那个男人走时的警告。

“我的耐心不是很好。”

大都会的记者开始再一次不安地小幅度地挣扎起了他的身体，他会在回来，发现克拉克拒不合作之后怎样地对待他呢？他会审问——当然，但是这些审问包含哪些步骤？他会如何地伤害他？他是否会折磨，是否会折断克拉克的臂膀，是否会用那些传闻中黑暗骑士的所有酷刑将他狠狠折磨？

 ** _克拉克·肯特不过是一个会受伤的凡夫俗子，_** 虽然此时他仍旧决心要为自己追求的正义献出他非常年轻的生命，然而，在心底的某处，对于自己即将面对的审讯，克拉克仍旧感觉到自己胃里的某个地方开始不安地抽紧了。

他几乎是再一次地用深呼吸的方式来放松自己过于紧绷的肌肉，努力忽视住自己双臂的疲倦，还有那种让人无法克制的想要活动起手腕的意愿。那会弄伤他的，当然。他不能在蝙蝠侠回来之前就已经将自己弄的筋疲力尽，他需要集中， ** _集中精神……_**

有什么人踢踢跶跶地，就好像是在以一种漫不经心，心不在焉的方式开始顺着走廊走了过来。

几乎是听到那个声音的那一刻，克拉克就下意识绷紧了他的身体。

是谁？他想，那不可能会是蝙蝠侠，因为蝙蝠侠的脚步声，往往，不可能是如此地轻盈。 ** _他记得那个男人的脚步声，_** 总是如此的稳定，平静，就好像是一只在黑暗中悄无声息地前进，绷紧了身体，随时做好了出击的准备的优雅的豹子。他是不可能会发出这种懒散而又拖沓着的声响的，那个迈出这个步子的人根本就不可能会有哪怕一点让人联想起盘桓在哥谭人头顶的黑暗，那个可怕可怖的蝙蝠怪人。

仍旧踢踏着脚步的声音正在离克拉克越来越近，克拉克意识到自己在听到了那一串的脚步声的那一刻，就已经绷紧了自己的大腿，用着一种浑身都紧张起来了的方式 ** _等待着那个声音路过自己所在的房间门口。_** 他应该开口呼救吗？还是说，介于这是蝙蝠侠的地盘，所以任何一个出现的人都只有可能是蝙蝠侠的盟友，嘲弄着他的敌人。

他短暂地思考了一会儿这个踩着愉快的步伐的人是否会是传说中的罗宾，然而很快，他否定了这个念头。那个蝙蝠侠的跟班的步子应该是要比这轻盈得多的……

就在他胡思乱想着的时候，他听到那个脚步声终于渐渐接近了他所在的房间的门口，而当那个人真的在门口停住时，克拉克意识到自己的呼吸都已经在一瞬间完全地屏住了。

“哦。”他听到了一声口哨，而伴随着口哨，那个男人一瞬间发出的愉快，并且夹杂着几分好像是发现了有趣的玩具一样，过于轻快的声响让克拉克感觉到自己腹部的某些东西出现了一阵 ** _令人不安的抽搐_** 。他似乎认得这个声音，因为这个声音让他想起了很多在这种时候会显得令人 ** _不快的回忆。_** 比如，一个游手好闲，满脑子都是风月之事，在电视台大放厥词得花花公子，一个缺乏普通人类的同情心，只是想着怎么折腾自己的新玩具一直到它完全坏掉的幼稚鬼，再比如， ** _一个可以用着无数难以想象的花招挑逗，玩弄，直到让人彻底崩溃的可怕的性爱大师……_**

克拉克从来都没有跟布鲁斯·韦恩正面打过交道，但是当他真的走进的时候，克拉克能够感知到他的声音，他的脚步，他的靠近。他几乎是用着一种极大的乐趣站在了克拉克的身前。当他开口说话时，他的声音忽而自左，忽而自右，就像是在对着一个还不知道该怎么下手的玩具的细致观察。

“看呐，蝙蝠侠。”他听到了那个风流浪子的轻快声音，不会有错的，克拉克就算是脑子化成了浆糊，理智便成了飞灰， ** _他也绝对认得出这个如此富有特点的声音。_** “他到底在这儿留了一个什么东西？这是他的玩具吗？他的小狗？”

喂。他突然感到有什么东西触碰了他一下，他的胸部，他的……乳头。这可不是一般人和一个被困在椅子上，无法移动的男人打招呼时会采用的正常的说话方式。虽然隔着一层衬衣和一层西装的布料，克拉克还是下意识地颤抖了一下。他猛地向后缩去，于是整个椅子，连带着椅子背后的手铐，都因为他的动作而发出了一声响亮的呻吟。

这引得那个正在用手摩挲着他的胸部，就好像是觉得这样突然的恶作剧很有意思似的男人哧哧地低笑了起来。在他那无辜并且天真的低笑中，克拉克感觉到了一种让他的身体下意识地缩紧了的微微的恶意……

“你真敏感。”他感觉到了那只手——可能是因为他被剥夺了视觉，同时又无法做出更大幅度，更为有效的挣动，于是因此，更加敏感地意识到了那只手。那只手正游走在他的胸膛之上，微微张开的两根手指就像是完全无意地在克拉克的乳头位置轻轻一夹。克拉克几乎是无法控制的咕哝了起来，他发出的声音就好像是任何一个被突然冒犯了的男人所发出的困扰的低响。

“你是蝙蝠侠抓回来的犯人吗？还是说，你是他养的新的小狗？”他这么说着，用着一种纯然的天真，好似天鹅绒一样柔软华美的语调轻声地询问着，却不忘让他的手指在他的胸膛上移动得更多，更快。 ** _这一点都不公平，_** 克拉克能够感觉到这个 ** _经验丰富的_** 花花公子是如何突然地一把抓住了他的乳珠，而当他为着这骤然的拉动惊叫起来的时候，有什么人轻轻地打了他的脸部一下。

“我在问你话呢，狗狗。”那个正在玩着他的胸部，与此同时，却又满腔的委屈还有不快的男人这么抱怨似的说道。“说话呀，狗狗，你难道是哑巴了吗？我就知道蝙蝠侠这家伙总是喜欢搞一些该死的残次品。我每次在这儿捡到的东西全都或多或少地有点生理方面的缺陷……”

生理方面的缺陷。

“什么生理方面上的缺陷？”克拉克感到了一阵脊柱的微微刺痛。他很大一部分的意识仍旧在 ** _追逐着_** 那个男人在他胸膛上的抚摸。当他问出这个问题时，原本被晾着的另外一面的胸部也像是奖励似的，被人用手轻轻地推起。

他不该为了这样的动作感到兴奋的，但是倘若，一个人常常在私下里苦闷地玩弄着自己的胸部，作为大都会受人尊敬备受瞩目，却也因此，要小心诱惑，只能自己解决掉绝大多数欲望的可怜男人，没有机会享受太多像是这样被其他人的照料的话，那么当这个技巧丰富的富佬像是这样，无比热情地，用力地，同时，又恰到好处地将他的胸膛向上方推去，同时不忘用手指碾过那已经因为刺激而微微挺立起来的乳头，那么他是一定会下意识地试图追逐这过于陌生的快感的。

他的大腿微微地颤动了一下，因为某种让他感觉到了羞愧的原因，血色爬上了他的面颊，而与此同时，因为椅子的束缚，他只能无路可退地挺起身体，就好像是完全自愿似的，任由那个男人继续玩弄着。

身后的手铐因为他一瞬间的绷紧而发出了清脆的低吟。

“我还以为你不会说话呢。”被克拉克的反应充分取悦过了的韦恩终于放过了他的胸部，此刻，他干脆坐到了克拉克的大腿上——嘎吱作响的木椅让克拉克的心里警铃大作，然而，当那个重量稳定地压在他的身体上，过于紧密的肉体带来了某种令人难以想象的温度时。

克拉克意识到了他的阴茎刚刚好地被韦恩卡在了他自己的大腿和韦恩的大腿之间，这种不够温柔，却足够有力的推挤让克拉克忍不住断续地发出了一声难以承受的声音来。

“看看你。”韦恩一边用手指围着他的乳头画着圈，一边懒洋洋地询问着他说。“看看你，你到底在这儿是因为着什么呀？”

在某个瞬间，成千上万种可能的回答全部都钻进了克拉克的脑子。 ** _他下意识想要移动胸部，让那个手指再次蹭过他的乳珠的愿望无法抗拒地钻进了他的脑子。_** 他尽他所能地抗拒着，在身体因为过于紧张地控制而忍不住发抖的同时，保持着，确定着，自己仍然稳定地停留在了原地。

“我不能……告诉你。”他听到自己的语调沙哑地说——他的语调这么地沙哑了吗？“我不知道你和蝙蝠侠的关系……”

“当然是可以随便参观他的基地的关系，当然——你总不会以为那个蝙蝠怪人的钱是从天上掉下来的吧？说起来就连这片地方，如果论所属权的话，那应该还算我的呢。”他这么说着，停顿了片刻，突然一下子忧虑了起来。“啊唷，他不喜欢我和那些人说这个。我想起来了。他总是告诉我说，如果我把这个消息透露给了他抓回来的犯人，他就不得不为了我们这个共同的秘密而把那些犯人给偷偷地处理掉……”

你该不会又是他新抓回来的犯人吧？这么说着，突然，他感觉到韦恩的声音从他的颈侧——他的耳侧传来，猛地一下子，因为那温热而潮湿的呼吸，还有他完全没有预料到的，声音的方向，克拉克抖了一下，他的身体由于下意识地动作而让他发出了苦闷的低音。

布鲁斯·韦恩再一次地哧哧笑了起来。他看着努力转过头，就好像想要找到自己脸的克拉克。

“你就像是一只拼命想要找到妈妈乳头的小奶狗。”他用着一种让人恶心的甜蜜这么喜滋滋地逗弄着克拉克说。“我还从来没有见过这么热切的小家伙。你是他新弄回来的玩具吗？还是说你真的是他的犯人。如果是后者的话我会感到很失望的……”

我不喜欢他每次回来都对着我不快地说三道四。他突然有些消沉地说。“你该知道他教训人时到底有多烦人——啊呀，我在说什么呢，如果你是个犯人，你就不该知道。”克拉克疯狂克制住自己跟着韦恩点头的愿望。 ** _他有点不敢想象如果自己真的点头，一下子受到了赞同而欢天喜地起来的韦恩到底会做些什么。_**

这个男人看起来很不稳定。他看起来很不稳定，不仅如此，因为那孩子般不知疾苦的天性，所以有时候似乎比蝙蝠侠要来得更加可怕。

“你是一个犯人吗？”他又一次凑近了克拉克，他的呼吸就像是蝴蝶一样，轻盈地洒在了克拉克·肯特的耳朵上。“你是一个知道了我们的秘密，所以必须要被处死的犯人吗？”

或许我应该在蝙蝠侠回来前自己处理一下这个。韦恩又不禁沉思。这样，至少，他就不会回来继续说我。

“我确定他不想要你这个样子。”克拉克突然开口，他被自己的声音也吓了一跳。他不是很确定自己到底要说些什么，然而当他的声音出现在地下室时，那语调里饱含着某种希望他能够相信自己的迫切。“我不是一个犯人。”至少，不是一个会让韦恩为了推脱责任，所以随随便便就处理掉了的犯人，“我，”他感到自己的嘴唇干涸，他的喉咙就像是哑掉了一样，当他听到自己这么说时，“我是他新领回来的小狗。”一种无法克制的羞耻感洗刷着克拉克的意识，如果不是因为这该死的木椅牢牢地束缚住了克拉克的身体的话，他一定会下意识地垂下肩。

他仍然不敢相信他真的把这句话说出来了。

“我是他新教养的小狗。”但是，他的舌头，远比此刻过于紧张乃至于显得焦虑他来的温顺。有些话一旦从他的舌头上跳下来，后面的内容说起来也就比他以为的要更为容易了。“你，你完全不必这个样子的。”他的心里忐忑着，希望着这么听完他说话的韦恩可以转过身快走。

他说不定都来不及告诉蝙蝠侠，克拉克已经知道了蝙蝠侠和韦恩之间存在着某种经济关系的部分呢。如果等等，蝙蝠侠回来时，他回答他的问题足够迅速，以至于蝙蝠侠乐意放得他走的话。也有可能，虽然蝙蝠侠意识到韦恩来过，但是不愿被他责怪的韦恩会假装他们两个之间什么都不曾说。一切的希望都系在赶紧打发走这个说不定会为了掩盖自己的罪责而任性地决定他人的命运的花花公子上。所以，他只能尽可能委曲求全地应答说。“我是蝙蝠侠的小狗。”

这让那个坐在他腿上的男人，用着一种比往常要更加漫长的时间静静地打量着他。

虽然无法看见外面的实际情况，但是，克拉克感觉到了那个男人一瞬间眯起眼睛的视线掠过了他的下颌，他的面颊，然后扫视着他绷紧的身体，他牢牢铐在身后的双手，他已经因为那种无法消退的耻辱而开始勃起起来的阴茎。

当他这么做的时候，克拉克感觉到了一种无法遏制的焦虑，就好像他是一个正拿着作业等待着布鲁斯检查的小学生。他比什么时候都真诚地祈祷着韦恩能够赶紧相信这番说辞然后快点地滚蛋——布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠勾结，他会拿着这条新闻让《星球日报》大卖的——并且，为了能够让他听信，他乖巧地垂下了头，就好像是一只等待着主人回来， ** _乖巧而又温顺的小狗。_**

他等待了几分钟，也可能不止几分钟，直到突然，韦恩满意了的笑声轻快地回响在了整个房间。

“那太好了。”他这么宣布着，突然一下子拉住了克拉克的领子。被突然拽动起了身子，只能在手铐的桎梏下别无所选择地展示出他刚刚已经被人玩得过于饱满乃至于像是熟透了的果实一样可以吹落的胸膛，克拉克听到了布鲁斯愉快地宣布声。“他一直说等下一次他带回来小狗，他不会介意和我一起好好地分享它。”

既然蝙蝠侠不在的话，那么或许我可以先好好地疼爱一下你。你觉得呢？克拉克几乎是脊柱发寒地听着布鲁斯这么说。 ** _“既然你是蝙蝠侠可爱的小狗的话。”_**

他没有想到韦恩会这么做，当他轻快地从克拉克身上起身，叮嘱他“等我一下”，然后用着比来时要愉快上不少的脚步迈出门时，克拉克已经开始因为对刚刚说出的话的悔恨而开始了在椅子上痛苦地挣扎。他知道自己掉进了一个圈套，却难以想象韦恩是如何用着那天使一样的愉快说出这样仿佛恶魔一般的低语。他试图弄翻自己正坐着的这把椅子，在他的双手和双腿都分别束缚得无法动弹的情况下。他非常确信当韦恩回来时，他会遭遇如此多的不幸，以至于当几次他的手腕和双腿发出了想要更多活动空间的抗议声时，他仍然义无反顾地试图通过摇晃身体来让椅子侧翻，来让自己的身体重新接触到了坚实并且稳固的地面。

这让地下室传来了很大的一串噪音，但是至少，椅子仍旧被紧紧连带着那两样缚具束在他的身后。他试图活动起自己的双腿，尽管非常勉强，但是可以用着一种聊胜于无的方式让他在房间开始动作。他的身体为着再一次别扭的姿势而对着他发出了一连串的抗议，但是克拉克心意已决地开始朝着他想象中门口在的方向努力地爬行。

他花费了相当大的努力向前爬行，就好像是某种在地面上蹭动着，不停哀求着的生物似的，仿佛是一只还不会走路的狗，跌跌撞撞地向前蠕动。他搞不清自己到底挣扎了有多么久，直到当他的脸碰到了某个过于坚实的凸起。

当那只皮鞋顶弄着他的脸颊，让他被迫发出含混而又难以忍受的低响时，他听到了自己头顶传来的一阵低低的轻笑。

“瞧瞧。”已经不知道在这儿观赏克拉克的挣扎过了多久的韦恩愉快地宣布说，“我们的小狗在这儿期待着，都已经等不及了。”

他的衣服被彻底地剥开。

虽然下半身的裤子还好端端地挂在他的身体上，但是上衣，在西服外套和衬衣被解开后，过于冰冷的空气攀上了他早就因为此前韦恩的揉弄还有在地面上的摩擦而挺立起来的乳头。他在一片黑暗之中下意识地绷紧了胸膛，而这就让韦恩笑得愈发地愉快。

当那轻轻颤动着的东西贴上他的胸膛时，他不安地向后挣扎了一下，但是获得的只是一个轻轻的掌击。“别动。”韦恩用着他仿佛是小姑娘给彼此梳辫子似的愉快的语气说。“待好， ** _不然你就不是蝙蝠侠最爱的狗狗了。_** 他养的小狗可不会这么不乖，你可能是新来的，所以不知道，但我人这么好，所以不介意在这里提前告诉你……”

他上一只养的小狗可是比你要更加可怕的大个子，身材高大，健壮有力。不仅如此，还有着很多……你无法想象的特殊能力。但是你能想象到他乖乖地趴在蝙蝠侠的身体下，蝙蝠侠让他往前他就往前，让他往后他就往后，倘若蝙蝠侠不动，他甚至可以自己主动地扭起屁股，就是为了取悦蝙蝠侠的顺从的样子吗？“那可真是一条非常非常温顺的狗狗。”他从韦恩的声音中听到了某种非常古怪的喜爱之情，就好像他是真心认为，蝙蝠侠的狗是什么世界上最好玩，也是最有趣的东西一样，而与此同时。

那嗡嗡作响着的玩具贴上了克拉克敏感的胸膛。

不停嗡动着的颤抖迅速从他的乳头传了上来，让克拉克忍不住张开嘴，发出一连串低低地吸气声。他仍旧维持着自己身体不动， ** _谢天谢地，_** 要不然韦恩保准会以为这是小狗期待更多所以欢天喜地地摇起了自己的胸膛。可是即使他仍旧保持着自己的坐姿，那种时而加大时而加快的频率仍然让他的身体禁不住颤抖了起来。此刻，他上半身最最敏感的地方被人用乳贴牢牢地和那个跳蛋绑在了一起。

他敏感而脆弱的乳尖，挺立着的，却被乳贴和跳蛋强行压了回去，就好像是在被什么人过于剧烈地揉动着，以至于跟随着那震动而微微颤抖着的乳尖。

克拉克哭叫了一声，因为在跳蛋的频率被调到最高时，那种仿佛是在被针扎一样，让人分不清是痛苦还是极乐的感觉从他的胸部传来，而与此同时，他的另一边的胸膛也在被人揉弄着，那种跟韦恩本人轻快的声音相反的，粗暴而又任性地推揉。他能够感觉到自己的胸肌是如何在这个男人的拉扯下被拖拽变形，而更过分的是，在克拉克努力维持住自己岌岌可危的神态时，男人的另一只手却颇有兴致地玩弄起了克拉克被拉开拉链后敞开的裆部。

纯白色的棉质内裤包裹住了他的阴茎，克拉克断断续续地哀叫着，不是因为疼痛，而是因为那无法克制地，想要挺起身子，在韦恩的拳头里追求着释放的冲动。他几乎都没有听清韦恩在说些什么。他在给他讲蝙蝠侠的前一条小狗——他不好意思透露那个蝙蝠侠如此喜爱，以至于他下定了决心要一个人独占的小狗的名字——他正在给他讲有一次，那条小狗是如何乖巧地主动分开自己的大腿，让蝙蝠侠用各种探测的仪器都弄着他，玩弄着他的阴茎还有后穴。“虽然我看到他被这么做的时候前液都滴下来了，腰也抖得不停。那双蓝眼睛，天啊，看起来就像是蒙了一层雾一样，彻底失去了焦距，只是会断断续续，伴随着那家伙手腕的动作颤抖着露出哀切的神色——我最喜欢他被反复触碰着后面那里却就是强忍着不射的样子，那可真是，太可爱了。他不停地在蝙蝠侠的手指上动腰，可是在主人下令之前，他那根挺着的大鸡巴，啊，什么都没有射出来。他最后还非常温顺地求着蝙蝠侠操他呢。”

我想知道你被训练到最后到底能不能够做到这样。就在克拉克无法忍受地开始挺腰，在双腿被牢牢地捆住的同时，几乎是在哀求一样地，让他的阴茎在韦恩那不得要领的手指间蹭来蹭去的时候，他听到韦恩这么说。“我想想，他当时是这么说的？‘请您射进来’。如果我没记错的话。‘请’，他真的在说请诶，‘请让我去吧’。”

克拉克又一次发出了一声惊叫，他就好像是那种真的，会听着别人的性爱经历而发情的变态一样，不住地抖动着，呜咽着。他最先被贴上了跳蛋的左边的胸膛已经敏感到了摸摸都可以让他呻吟的地步，但是与此同时，右边的胸膛却被揉的就好像是快要滴出了汁液的果实，以一种极不协调的方式微微地坠着。他感觉到自己的身体同时产生了两种欲望，关于一边想要更多的触碰，还有一边，想要被暂时的豁免，至少——能够获得一些更加轻微的精细地对待的古怪的冲突。他的眼角有些发红地又咕哝了一句，努力对抗着那种想要更多、更多，但是与此同时却又不能真的说出口的冲动。

他的性命全在这件事上。 ** _他的手，他的腿，他的眼……_**

“喂。”此时此刻，正在他的身后，玩弄着他，所以呼吸会湿湿地落在克拉克的耳朵上，他敏感的耳背后，以至于让克拉克的脚趾都因为这过于亲密的暗示而蜷缩起来的韦恩不耐烦地催促说，“你也试试吗，‘请’。”

“……”

他又掐了克拉克的胸部一下，是一直以来都被捆住了玩具，所以无比敏感的那一边，克拉克觉得自己的脑子几乎是空白了半秒。

“说‘请’。”韦恩正在不耐烦地教他，就好像是在等待着一只训练有素的小狗会乖乖地跟自己握手一样。他是真的很不耐烦。“快说‘请’啊。”他这次的手又开始玩克拉克已经被玩的过分，红透了，涨满了，完全无法忍受的右侧边。克拉克呜咽着，在试图向后躲去的同时，只感到自己更多地被塞进了男人的胸膛里。“‘请’。你怎么就这么不明白呢？蝙蝠侠难道这次弄回来的是一只听不懂人话的小狗？我真的该跟他说说让他考虑退货。”

他又用指甲碾了克拉克右边的乳珠一下。克拉克发出了一声尖锐的泣音。与此同时，他听到了 ** _手铐被绷得紧紧的声响。_** 他知道自己无路可退了。

“……请。”他的语调颤抖，颤抖到了就好像他再也无法忍耐似的这么说道。“请你……”

“请我什么？”

他又挣扎了一下，在他试图这么做的时候，他的喉咙很干，带着一丝无比绝望的喑哑。他还不想，不想就这么投降。

但是当韦恩玩弄着他阴茎的手指渐渐停下，就连那不停抖动着的跳蛋也开始停下，而与此同时，他感觉到自己另一侧的胸肌却在以一种让人无法忍受的方式开始变形，他的乳头——乳头在被人用着一种无法分辨出快乐还是痛苦的方式精准地掐拧，就连指甲都有力地刺弄着他乳头的洼陷之时，那种即使是他的大脑都一瞬间停止了思考的冲动令他情不自禁地开口喊叫说，“请你放过我吧！”

“请我放过你。”他感觉到那只手慢慢停了下来，但是听起来，倒不像是不快的举动。“说说看，你想让我怎么放过你。”

“我……”克拉克深吸了一口气，觉得自己的理智又在接下来短暂的几秒回到了他的大脑之中，他知道这一刻很关键。他不能让他和韦恩之间的情况再这么地拖延下去。“我还是他新养的小狗。”当他这么做的时候，某种轻柔的按摩在触碰着他的胸膛，还有小腹，如果不是因为此时的情形紧迫，克拉克一定要忍不住地呻吟出声。“我，我还没有被这么地玩弄过……”

对……对我好一点。

当他几乎是呜咽一样的声音消失在地下室时，韦恩看起若有所思地用手指挑逗着他刚刚已经敏感到了即使再多的欢愉，在神经上感觉也仿佛是痛苦一样，露出的那边的乳尖。

“我不喜欢总是玩蝙蝠侠玩剩下的东西。”他饶有兴趣地说。“不过如果你这么说，那我也不是不能对你宽容一点。毕竟——我是个好人呐！和那个阴森森的大蝙蝠可不同，我对我的小狗一向很好。”

你喜欢我这么做，他无比亲昵地又凑到了克拉克的耳边说。这种行为，不知道为什么，比其他的所有行为加在一起都要让克拉克忍不住地吸气挣动。有那么一会儿，他以为， ** _他看到了遮眼布外的某些东西，_** 但是当他扎起眼睛时，他意识到那些只不过是自己的错觉。

有汗水在顺着他的额头滚落。他感到自己筋疲力尽，与此同时，每寸肌肉却又被迫保持着难以想象的紧张。

“请。”他思考着，到底要怎么才能让自己身后这个喜怒无常，时而像是孩子一样的天真，时而又像是暴君一样满怀恶意的男人尽可能地满意。他放软了自己的声调，努力模仿着 ** _蝙蝠侠曾经养过的另一只小狗_** 的方式对着他说。“请，照顾一下，呜，”他的脸因为羞耻而涨得通红，而他不得不提醒自己一切都是为了活下去，这将会是值得的。“请照顾一下我左边的，胸。”当那只手轻轻地碰上他的胸膛时，他听到自己仿佛是终于得到了解脱似的大喘了口气。他的阴茎直直地挺着，蹭着韦恩的手心。“请，呃、呃呃。”他那被人冷落了太久的胸部被人揉弄了起来，而仅仅是这样就会让克拉克忍不住想要动起屁股。 ** _这太、太、太、太难了。_** 他 ** _无法_** 在这样的束缚下还能够顺利地追逐着本能开始身体的挣动，他只能哀求他。“布鲁斯……韦恩先生。”他倒吸了口气，因为那只手揉着他胸膛的方式刚刚好和他胸膛上的跳蛋的运作重合。他发出了懦弱的声音，疯狂地向上递着自己的阴茎，他几乎停止思考了关于在这一刻，他看起来到底是有多么的饥渴还有淫荡。“再，再多碰碰我。”他开始疯狂地乞求。当韦恩的手指落在他的阴茎上时，他发出啜泣一样的声响，某种顺着他的脊椎捉住了他的脑髓的快感让他无法克制地想要追逐。“别，”他说，他感觉到椅子的摇摇欲坠，那么多，他想要那么多。“别。”他畏缩着，但是却仍然与他所说的单词相反地向前递出了身体。

这惹得韦恩发出了一小阵低低的轻笑。“我好像明白蝙蝠侠为什么这么喜欢玩弄自己的小狗了，你想当我的小狗吗？我可以跟他说说，看他能不能把你送给我……介于他反正也有自己的小狗了。你不觉得这很公平吗？”他相当具有兴致地让手指隔着内裤握着克拉克的阴茎，当他开始上下撸动时，那些最柔软的布料此刻都成为了克拉克所经历着的难以忍受的酷刑。“再说了，看起来他还没有怎么认真地养过你呢？”

我可以把你变成我的东西。他兴致勃勃地宣布，“我可以把你养在我的地窖里，每天想怎么玩你就怎么玩你。我不在的时候，你可以自己一个人含着玩具在房间里面等我。我会很开心的，当我每次过来时，都看着你晃着屁股，像是今天这样迫不及待地过来求我——哦，你会喜欢项圈吗？我想要给你一个深蓝色的项圈，它可以戴在你的脖子上，带着只属于我的韦恩家的狗牌。我也可以等到什么时候，把你养的足够好的时候，让你光着身子从蝙蝠洞里爬过去，你会喜欢遇见那只非常大的氪星狗狗吗？我想看你和他胸膛贴在一起哀哀地叫，直到呼唤我过去，满足你已经离不开我了的小穴。”

说起来，我还没有检查过那里。韦恩饶有兴趣地开口说，但是没关系，我迟早都会玩到的。“我要好好地训练你——介于蝙蝠侠总是说我不懂得节制，也不知道怎么有效地训练一只可爱的狗狗。他说我的溺爱会毁了那些刚刚开始接受训练的狗崽，但我不这么觉得。”他用着一种无比亲昵的态度，让脸贴上了克拉克的脸颊，而这只给本来就已经浑身紧张的克拉克带来了一声含糊不清的惊叫。

他一定是以为这是克拉克很喜欢他这么做的意思，因为紧接着，他抓着他，笑着摇了摇。“我要让你证明给蝙蝠侠看，我也可以是个很不错的养小狗的好主人。我要好好地训练你，一直到你能够乖乖听话，能够跟那个氪星狗狗一样，只要我说一个字就知道该怎么递上自己的屁股。你看你现在的样子，”他用着一种无比宠溺的，宛如惊呼一样的声调说，“你现在在我的手上操着自己的样子，不就是一只完美的可爱的小狗狗吗？”

这让克拉克再度感到了一阵耻辱，但是他的身体真的快要到了，他有些停不下来。他的脑海里一片混沌，但是却仍旧本能地意识到了在这里面有着某种他必须躲开的陷阱。

“……不。”他哀叫，因为仅仅是那么一下，他就感觉到原本正在给他带来快乐的手指转成了对着他的阴茎狠狠地掐拧。就连掐拧本身带来的都是数不尽的快感，他无法感受到痛苦，他现在宛如在一个快感积蓄着的地狱。“我，我不……”

“……难道说，你根本就不想做我可爱的小狗吗？”几乎是一下子，韦恩充满着热情的声音就冷了下来，那种仿佛是冰水迎面而来的冷酷，让克拉克一下子忍不住呻吟地放出了声。他不该在这种时候兴奋的，但事实上，他的身体追逐着韦恩的动作，摩挲着韦恩渐渐停止了动作的双手。“难道说你不想？你根本就不想做我的乖乖狗？”

他当然知道这种时候他是不能触怒韦恩的，他不敢，他不想——这个男人的喜怒无常，他完全是人类化的，时而喜悦时而暴怒的情绪让他在有些时候可能比蝙蝠侠造成更多的损害。他几乎是下意识地蜷了起来。“我，我已经被蝙蝠侠教育过了。”他只能撒谎说。虽然身体的某个部分，他觉得自己在掉入更多，更深的陷阱。“他，他教过我了。”他语无伦次地回答，“我不能对你撒谎。”

而这，就让本来还兴致盎然的韦恩慢慢地收回了手去。

“……”哼。如果不是克拉克很确信，一个成年男人是不该发出像是这样的声音的话，他是会认为在某个瞬间，韦恩发出了极为不快的声音的。他用着那种仿佛是一下子生了气的方式对待了克拉克。他被甩在地面上。

**_他的手和腿依旧紧紧地被缚在该有的位置上，谢天谢地。_ **

“那让我听听他到底是怎么训练你的。”当那只富有压迫感的皮鞋突然踩在了克拉克的阴茎上时，他听到了一下子冷了起来，就像是任性的孩子在意识到自己得不到某样东西后才会发出的，濒临着怒火的声音在对着他说。“来啊，说啊，你不是说他训练过你了吗？”

让我听听蝙蝠侠是怎么训练他的狗狗的。抱着胳膊的布鲁斯冷淡地宣布说。当然，“如果让我不满意的话，那我就处理掉你。反正你已经不再是我的狗狗了，大不了，我让蝙蝠侠再给我抱一只来。而你本该是属于我的东西。”

他用他的鞋跟碾了碾克拉克的阴茎，克拉克发出了一声无法遏制的呻吟。

“别再继续找乐子了，你这个蠢狗。”一下子变得冷酷起来的韦恩这么说。“说说看啊，让我看看你到底值不值得让我把你留下来。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧。”他听到韦恩在他的头顶相当愉快地宣布说。“虽然我还是不能像是这样地操你——蝙蝠侠说的是对的，不乖的小狗狗没有资格得到主人的阴茎或者精液，但是我想，我还是可以给你一点可以接受的抚慰。毕竟，我又不是他嘛，我这个人，又善良又好说话。既然你这么说，我还是可以给你一点机会。”

想要取悦面前喜怒无常的韦恩真的很难。

克拉克不得不绞尽了脑汁去思考，韦恩到底想要的到底是一个怎么样的答案。

他是真的想要听克拉克叙述他和蝙蝠侠 _ **所有涉及性爱以及调教的过去**_ 吗？还是说这些都不过是出于一种纯粹的想象，他只是想再找一点新的理由来折磨他面前的克拉克？

不管是哪一种可能，当他迅速在大脑里思考着的时候，等的已经不耐烦了的韦恩再一次地动起了他那只冷酷无情的脚，当他踩着克拉克的阴茎时，他发出了一阵含糊不清的惊叫声。

他当然不可能仅凭着这些就这样地射出来，但是在他闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动的同时，那努力克制着的， _ **没有自暴自弃地动起的腰部，他仍旧束在身后的双手，还有被迫分开，不能够随着男人的动作而下意识合拢的双腿的行为**_ ，都在给他的意识形成更多的压力。他的神经随着韦恩脚步的动作而微微颤抖着，以至于有一会儿，他的大脑一片空白。

他什么也听不见，什么也说不出来。他的大脑在一种云雾般的朦胧中进行了又一次的挣扎，然而，很遗憾，他训练有素的 _ **体质**_ 让他不能就此吓得一翻白眼地昏倒过去。

所以他只能继续忍耐着这像是没有尽头的酷刑，忍耐着韦恩突发奇想，时而这样，时而那般的取乐。

 _ **救命。**_ 当一滴汗水落入他的眼睛时，被迫闭了一会儿眼睛的克拉克艰难地想着。

他是绝对没有好下场的，虽然他早就知道，但是那一瞬间，他还是在想。

_**救命。** _

但是伴随着韦恩阴郁的沉默，当他再一次用鞋尖踹起克拉克他那仍旧坚挺着的，耻辱的阴茎时，他还是不情不愿地张开了口。

“他，不，我，我不知道。”说这话的耻辱感甚至要远比克拉克本人想象的来得更强。或许正是因为他根本不确定韦恩想要什么样的答案，他绞尽脑汁思索着。努力克制着自己不要在无意识的反应中跟随韦恩那干净完美，一尘不染的皮鞋轻轻摆动起腰部。

_**他需要一点提示。** _

“我觉得你可以从蝙蝠侠是怎么捡到你的这件事开始。”冷笑着的韦恩提示道。

这给了克拉克一点灵感，一点喘息的时间。他深吸了一口气，轻轻控制自己摇摆腰部的动作，与此同时，摸索着回答。“那是……大概，在几个礼拜以前。”他不敢把时间说的太明显，因为他还在艰难地思考。 _ **他的大脑中有相当多可以被用来描述类似情景的素材。**_ 但是问题在于到底什么样的描述才会是更为合适的。“我……嗯……在追踪一个调查新闻的时候……遇到了他。”

他或许可以编造一个，关于过于冒进的记者不幸惹恼了蝙蝠侠，以至于被他教育了不要深究所有他不该深究的内容的常见故事。他知道该怎么让这样的一个故事以假乱真。 _ **当他回忆起那些被按压在小巷，褪下的裤子，还有急促的呼吸以及粗暴的刺穿的时刻。**_

“不要说谎。”然而，韦恩仍旧在那儿，相当严厉地提醒他。不高兴着的韦恩某种程度上，表现出的却是一种与蝙蝠侠截然相反的可怕。他的威胁是那种极不稳定的，会让人担心不知道什么时候就被对方仅仅是出于兴趣，或者一时的不快而忍受折磨。而当克拉克感觉到那像是踩着风琴踏板一样的脚再一次地触碰起他勃起的阴茎时，他忍不住发出低低的呻吟声。

“他抱小狗时是不会抱那些不乐意的小狗的。当然，毕竟教会不自愿的小狗一些他们必须懂得的规矩是我的兴趣。他还跟我说呢。”他被迫聆听着布鲁斯·韦恩所发出的每一个声响，每一个暗示，他从这些声响和暗示中汲取着自己可以脱身的资料。“他的时间很紧，他不喜欢照料那些不知感恩的，会在他忙碌的时候跑掉或者反咬一口的小狗。”

他不喜欢强迫来的小狗。

该死。克拉克想。难道我要招认说， _ **是我主动让蝙蝠侠领养的我**_ 吗？

他因为这个念头而有些烦躁地收紧了腹部，而与此同时，那只在他的阴茎上，灵活活动着的脚，甚至比任何其他的干扰都要更加噩梦。

“说啊。”韦恩催促。“快说啊。”

克拉克深吸了一口气。当他这么做的时候，某种深深的红色晕满了他的皮肤，如果不是因为在这个情景下，一个走投无路，快要被活活逼疯的记者是不可能恼怒的，那么没有人可以错认他黑色的遮眼布下露出的，那完美的皮肤上所呈现出的是十足的 ** _恼火_** 之色。

“我一直。”与之相反的是，当他开口的时候，因为韦恩警告似的踢踹，他下意识地惊呼了一声，气息的不稳使得他喘息着，才刚刚提起的声音便一下子落了回去，变成了一种断断续续，百般不愿，与此同时，却又无可奈何，羞愧不已的供认。“我一直，”他说，“想要被什么人认养。”更多的羞耻感重新击中了他，因为他的年龄， _ **他的身份**_ ，一个成年人，却要真的就像是一条伏在地上摇尾乞怜的狗一样，可怜地恳求着别的什么人的认可。然而与此同时，当他这么做的时候，某种令人羞愧的快乐却又不管不顾地从他的身体中升起。他在努力 _ **克制**_ ，克制着自己因为耻辱而蜷缩起来的欲望，而这种不得不强迫自己继续说下去，保持身体的敞开还有视觉的封闭的行为，让那种舔舐着他脊椎的欲火烧得更加的旺烈。

他大概脑子有什么地方显得不大正常，当他再次开口，强迫着自己，努力忽视着那种因为剧烈的羞耻而不自觉收紧的后穴时，那种深深的，想要被什么人推动，想要被什么人进入， _ **想要中止这一切**_ ，不管不顾地交让出自己身体的控制权，然后，让对方侵犯自己，占有自己，甚至包括放弃了思考，抛却所有的理智所带来的羞愧感，不管不顾地叫嚷起来，祈求着更多的欲望占领了他。他意识到了自己根本是在比之前所有的时刻加起来都要更加凶猛地勃起地羞愧地开口。“我，一直都想要他。”那些话像是从牙缝中钻出来，但是每当他承认一点，他的身体中的某个部位就为此变得轻盈一点。“我想要他，我想……”他含糊不清地嘟囔着，断断续续地说。“我喜欢他身着皮革，冷酷无情的样子，喜欢他穿在那身铠甲里，站在蝙蝠车前，冷淡地扫视着面前的一切，好像所有的事物都尽在掌握中的样子。”他在想， _ **因为他有那么多的话好说**_ ，但是他只有那么一点的时间。他只有尽可能地将它们拼凑出来。“我从第一次看到他的时候就觉得自己硬了，”那么高大，冷静，却偏偏，带着一种和他的身形截然相反的令人难以忽视的优雅。“我知道，那是，我想要的……”他感受着那只在他身体上的脚，两条腿轻轻颤抖着，知道自己快要忍不住了。“我请求他把我带到这里来。”当这句话说出口的时候，某种东西，突然地，在他的内里完全地放松，就好像那只突然停下来的脚，而卡尔只是将脸转向一侧，不管不顾，就好像根本没有意识到那只从自己身体深处涌来的潮热的羞愧感般，继续，闭着眼睛。“我请求了他，我，”他说，“我是请求他照料我的小狗。”他的身体因为这句话而发出了低低的呜咽声，那种游走在他的阴茎附近，让他的意识飘忽不定。

_**供认某个部分的自我在这种情况下要远比否认来得更加容易。** _

他把我带到了这儿。克拉克闭着眼睛说。他说他会照顾好我，会好好教育我。 _ **小狗。**_ 然后我就可以供他取乐，我会成为他教养的最为驯服的，也是最为听话的一只小狗。

_**小狗。** _

时而行动，时而停下的，若即若离，就仿佛是羽毛般，抓挠着克拉克意识的那只脚。

当突然，它停下时，克拉克听到自己呻吟了一声，他的意识被拽紧了，已经被玩的太久了的身体几乎是无法克制地寻求着释放。而当他再也无法控制地向前挺起腰部，试图追逐着那个已经不知道移到了何处的脚时，他听到了什么声音，从他的耳侧轻柔地传来。

“好。”那个韦恩在他的耳边轻声地说，他的声音，听起来沙哑，低沉，某种意味上不知道为什么，就好像是可以吞噬掉了一切的那种黑暗。克拉克几乎就要因为韦恩的这一句话就无法控制地射了出来。当那些湿湿暖暖的气体洒上他的耳朵。

他呻吟着，挣动着，在这狭小的椅子空间上尽他所能地扭动着，当一只手奖励似的放到了他的阴茎上时，他发出了一声大大的，好像是欣慰似的哀吟。

“继续。”韦恩说。“我还没有听完你是怎么恳求蝙蝠侠的——你这个背着我先找了其他主人的小狗。”

这让克拉克再度呜咽了起来。有那么一会儿，他几乎是拒绝合作地在韦恩的手上蹭来蹭去。他是在蹭，字面意义地蹭蹭，而在某种意义上，他真的可以就这么蹭着从韦恩的手上释放。他真的太想要了，不知道为什么，刚刚的那段供述某种意义上古怪地融化了他的脑子。

可是他知道韦恩是不会这么简单地如他所愿的。就好像那重新落在他的乳头上，他重新开始颤抖的乳头上，若即若离着的手指。“我总有一天可以就这么玩你的胸部把你玩射出来。”他听到了韦恩若有所思的声音。“你很有天赋，况且，你看这儿，它那么大。”他那此时顺服柔软的胸肌被人扭了一下，他尖叫了一声。听起来就好像是被人突然操进去了或怎么样，而与之相反的是，他的身体向上抬起地却更加用力，他听到自己模模糊糊喊了声什么，可能是在叫布鲁斯。

那个仍旧在游刃有余地玩弄着他的男人咯咯轻笑了起来。

“继续。”他说。“我还没有听到蝙蝠侠是怎么训练你的呢。”

“他一直都没有操过我。他，他想让我在最后被玩开了之后，主动求他操我。”被人终于松开了一条腿， _ **谢天谢地**_ ，虽然，只是为了让那个有钱人更加方便地握住脚踝，让手指拂过他的阴囊、会阴，直到浅浅地，在那个入口处轻轻地探入进去的克拉克语无伦次着说。他的面前，因为那不可能存在的缺氧而冒起了少许的金星。他正在克制着，克制着自己翻过身，跪伏在地上，真的像是一条小狗一样摆动着屁股，恳求着韦恩赶紧插进来的可怕的冲动。然而当那手指真的开始围着入口打转时，他还是听到了自己一下子变紧的声音。“他，”他一瞬间发出的声音尖锐得就好像不是克拉克本人。“他一直都只是在用一些玩具来做那些调教。”伴随着这个供述，有一瞬间，韦恩的食指轻轻地陷入了他的穴口，克拉克几乎是如蒙大赦地让屁股追了上去，但是可惜，在无法移动自己的单腿，与此同时，双手依旧被靠在椅子后的姿势中，他只能尽力地向前一点，却让韦恩一触即离地将手指抽走。他几乎是哀切地发出了一声含混的呻吟声，而这成功让韦恩再次发出了凉薄的轻笑声。

“你还没说过他是怎么调教的你呢？”

 _ **这太、太、太、太过分了。**_ 克拉克收尽了肌肉，努力控制住自己 _ **睁开眼睛**_ ，瞪向布鲁斯的动作。他的脑后有什么部分仿佛是有火焰在烧，而与此同时，他却只能再度地在椅子上扭动起身子。“他教我怎么用后面取悦自己。”不管了，几乎是自暴自弃地，克拉克这么回答着他说。“他教我，啊，”他倒吸了口冷气，因为那奖励的手指又一次陷进了他的身体中，而他很确定，如果他再次下意识地挺腰，那手指最终还是会离他而去的。“他教我怎么一边用玩具插入自己一边喊他的名字，他，”他抽泣了一声，那手指在他身体里的感觉，那手指在他身体里的感觉……

_**好到令人无法忍受。** _

“他教我在他想要的时候坐在他的面前，用手指和玩具把自己操到高潮。”那无数个他曾经被迫分开大腿，仿佛是展示似的，令手指划过阴茎，让玩具陷入体内的记忆让他无法控制地呻吟了起来。 _ **那不够。**_ 他的某部分在想，只是手指的话还 _ **远远不够**_ 。“我把，我把遥控器给他，这样他可以在任何他想要欣赏我的时候调整他所需要的档位。”他感觉到那手指在他的肠道里，他柔软湿滑，已经开始迫不及待地分泌起了欲液的该死的身体。

_**人类男性可以像是这样简单地发情吗？他们会自己润滑？** _

所幸，大概对于韦恩来说，这可能是什么他所认为的人类应该共有的特点之一。

所以他只是笑了笑，用一边的手掌奖赏似的，却还是满怀羞辱之意地拍了拍克拉克的屁股。

“看看你。”他用着那种取笑一样的，却也因此，让人更加怒火中烧的声调对着他说。“才不过是刚开始呢，你就已经饥渴到对着我流水了。”

“我想让你把它放进去。”这句话一下子冲出口时，克拉克知道自己再怎么努力也不可能把它收回去了。“我想要你。”他只能自暴自弃地对着他说。“蝙蝠侠把我丢在这儿了，我想要，啊，唔，唔唔……”含糊不清的唾液的吞咽声，因为那只原本揉着他胸部的手指继而饶有兴趣地玩起了他的舌头。有那么一会儿，克拉克脑子里为此变得一片空白。他所能够感受到的东西就只有正在侵犯着他的口腔，用手指刮蹭着他的粘膜，与此同时，戏弄着他的舌头，时不时不打招呼地侵犯着他的喉咙。克拉克不得不控制住了自己条件反射的呕吐动作，因为他不敢真对着面前这个喜怒无常的男人的指头给咬下去，而与此同时，来自他下面的奖励似的进入却来得更多……

韦恩弓起了他的手指，在极大地宣告了那入侵之物的存在感的同时，颇有兴致地用指腹刺激着克拉克的内壁，他呜咽了起来，然后，终于仅凭着这么一点的刺激还有之前所有积压的快感眼前一片的空白。

咔哒一声。

仍伏在地上喘息着的克拉克看着他此时此刻已经从椅子的束缚中挣脱出的双腿。

虽然绳索仍旧将断裂的木料固定在他的双腿上，然而毫无疑问，在克拉克刚刚失控的挣扎中，本来好好连在木板上的椅腿却一下子断裂了开来。因为在那一瞬间的重心的改变，短暂地失去了意识的克拉克翻倒在了地面上，因为这剧烈的蹭动，以至于原本纯黑色的遮眼布也被蹭开了一半。他仍旧难以置信，双眼无神地望着那弯曲在他腿部的一侧，像是被什么人生生扯断了的木椅，而与此同时。

他还好端端停留在自己手腕上的手铐告诉他事情可能不会这么简单地结束。

“我不是故意的。”他满头是汗，几乎是像求救一样地抬起头，望向正沉默地站在他的面前，用着一种无言的估摸似的态度，打量着自己的布鲁斯，低声地开口说。“我，我不是……”有那么一会儿，被高潮洗刷过的大脑让他没有办法合理地说出哪怕一个合理的单字。但是那种大难临头了的预感让他情不自禁地将头抵住了地板。“对，对不起。”他磕磕巴巴地和他道歉说。“但是，” _ **但是他们约定好的是不要挣脱绳索，而不是不可以压断木椅。**_ “我太重了。”他慌不择路地同他解释说。“我不是故意……故意……”他现在倒真的是满头大汗了，虽然，对待着像是现在这样的一个情况疯狂道歉本身就是不可理喻的，但是不管怎么说。

韦恩可是个令人难以捉摸的男人。

这或许远比蝙蝠侠的情况来得更好，因为他知道，如果在这儿的是那个沉默寡言的人， _ **他是绝对不会给卡尔留下任何悔过的机会的。**_

他几乎是要因为眼下的情形发出痛苦的呜咽声，他已经被玩到了肿胀的胸部紧紧地贴在冰凉的地面上，被精液和欲潮弄得乱七八糟的小腹让他感到了羞愧的同时也硬的愈发的难受。“我一直都很乖的。”他闭着眼睛，用他终于自由了的双腿爬行着的移动到了韦恩的面前，用着一种难以言喻的恳求的方式，让他的脸颊贴上那整齐的西裤，让他的身体贴着韦恩的大腿，不停滴颤抖。他不敢抬眼去看他，生怕在这种已经岌岌可危了的境况下重新惹得韦恩生气。“我很乖。”他再一次说。“别。”当终于一只手落到了他的头发上的时候，克拉克呻吟了一声。“别生我的气。”

我难道刚刚不是一只在你的怀里乖巧可爱的小狗狗吗？当那只手慢慢地滑下去，就好像是在玩弄着克拉克像是鸦羽一样柔软的黑发时，他听到自己断断续续地，像是在哀求似的，靠着布鲁斯的大腿说。 _ **我难道没有一直遵守着我们的游戏规则？**_

他不能就这么拒绝掉克拉克，老实说，克拉克觉得自己也并没有特别地违规。但是，这在 _ **某些人**_ 的眼里，可能是十足的瞎钻空子。

他几乎是心惊胆战地温顺地靠在韦恩的大腿上，任由那只手拂过他的头顶，颈侧，揉弄着他的头发，然后粗暴地逗弄着他为此张开的嘴巴。他尽可能地表现出了一种绝对的柔顺，虽然，当那手指伸进来时，克拉克认出了 _ **那是他自己的味道**_ 。

那是他每次在性爱的过程中无法克制地开始流出催促他人享用的润滑才会有的，属于克拉克自己的味道。

当那味道充满了克拉克的鼻腔时，同时出现的兴奋感，和挥之不去的耻辱感重重地占领了他。然而克拉克不敢对此表示什么抗议。

他只有在韦恩的手指停下时，会乖巧地对着他的手轻轻地含弄几下，甚至不敢太多，生怕哪怕是此时的讨好都会让喜怒无常的韦恩生气。

“哼。”他听到了什么人低笑了一声，他下意识地垂下头，然而那人却与之相反地粗暴地推起他的头颅，让他被迫抬起眼，对上布鲁斯·韦恩那个纵欲无度，骄奢淫逸，却又偏偏，英俊到了不可方物，以至于仅仅是看看，都会让人的某个部位感到无法忍受的那张脸来。

此时的布鲁斯大概是感觉到很好笑的，他的表情里，同时饱含着一种觉得有趣的神态和考量着的思虑。然而在那不知道到底该倒向哪一边的天平摇摇晃晃时，克拉克从他黑蓝色的眼睛的最深处看到了一种 _ **与之截然相反的东西**_ 。让他的身体缩了一下，然后，感到了更多的渴望的东西。

他静静地等待着，仰着头，露出自己脆弱的咽喉，当那手拂过他的喉结时保持着姿态的稳定不动。那手指揉弄着他的喉结的方式极尽色情，以至于甚至都不需要韦恩多做些什么，克拉克就已经感觉到小腹里，那种渴求着什么东西的感觉越坠越深。

他因为这种渴望而忍不住咽了口唾沫。当他那么做的时候，他有力的喉结在布鲁斯的手指下动作着，运行着，就好像是某种更加沉重的活物。当他做完，他看到韦恩的眼睛变得更深了一些。

“我可不会再考虑接手养你了。”有什么人不轻不重地踹了他的大腿一脚，刚刚好，蹭过他已经又硬了起来的不知疲倦的阴茎。而克拉克为着这句话发出了一声不知道是如释重负，还是感到了哀叹低低的求饶声。“你是蝙蝠侠没有养好的小狗狗。”他宣布说。“我还是宁愿他把你教的更有教养一些之后，再来和他一样操你那随便摸摸就会流水的屁股。你觉得那会是蝙蝠侠的意思吗？他不肯操你，实际上是因为你太不守规矩。”

承认它是让人极其耻辱的，然而克拉克知道他必须得承认。在最初的恐慌感过后，他又想起了自己需要取悦韦恩，然后尽可能把他哄走，在蝙蝠侠出现之前逃出去，或者，跟蝙蝠侠合作，告诉他他所有想要的消息，并在韦恩让蝙蝠侠知道他发现了两个人的合作关系前逃之夭夭。而无论哪一种，此时的反抗都是不合时宜的。

“他确实说我是他教不乖的小狗。”克拉克闭了会儿眼睛， _ **仍旧不敢相信自己真的就这么被放过了**_ ，断断续续，语音沙哑地承认说。“他说等到什么时候它让我学会听从命令，把取悦主人当作自己最大的荣誉，他才会发发慈悲地插入我。”

“但是你总不可能除了给他展示之外，其余的时候从来都不会自己玩玩。”韦恩又踹了他一脚，他围着克拉克来来回回地打转。克拉克想要知道他是否在看他，黑蓝色的眼睛。“喂。”有什么人突然拎起了他的脖颈，他被迫仰起了头，就像是一只被人抓住了脖子的狗。“你平时自己是怎么玩的？别跟我说你不会，我看你刚刚吃我手指的样子，明明玩得蛮熟练的嘛。”

这又是一次考验，他知道他必须得让韦恩满意，所以，当他深吸气，闭上眼睛，然后就像是在忏悔着什么错事一样，低低地倾诉时，他强迫着自己去说一些他可能平时不会说出来的可怕的想象。

“我会在他不在的时候偷偷用手指抚慰自己，”他吸气，呼气，半垂着的眼睛在不停颤动着的睫毛下，看不清神色。“我偷偷地用手指插进去，但是手指总是太少，被他像是那样地玩过后，我会需要更多。”他几乎是在把所有他能想到的东西都塞进这段陈述去，尽可能地让这个故事显得逼真，翔实。“我曾经用他给我的玩具自己背地里操弄过我自己，当他叫我去的时候，我的屁股里夹着我刚刚高潮过三四次的欲液，还有他给我的跳蛋。他、他就只是，”他的阴茎又立了起来，大概是因为有些东西不全是出于纯粹的想象。 _ **卡尔觉得自己的膝盖发软。**_ “他就只是训斥我，说他养的小狗没有理由在他不允许的时候背着他一个人偷吃。”

他把我捆起来，在他出门的时候，安置在他的卧室里，以免我趁他不在想着他一个人自慰。他把我的两只手捆起来……

“你是不会就这么放弃的。”他听到了韦恩的声音，好像是在调笑，懒洋洋的，透着点像是没想好要怎么虐待他的令人脊骨发凉的古怪。克拉克不敢忤逆他。

“是。”他说。“虽然他，他把我的胳膊捆了起来，但是我还是会，用我的屁股，我用他床上凸起的雕花装饰。”他因为这污秽的想象呻吟着，然而与此同时，阴茎却越翘越高。“我用那些装饰，那时，我背着手，两只手被困在身后，只能够踮起脚，让我的小穴把它全部地吞进去。然后吞进去的时候，我……我嚷得很厉害……”

“你叫了他的名字吗？”

“我叫了。”他如实地供述说。“我叫嚷他，哀求他，我恳求他把他夺走的欢愉重新给我。我……我恳求他刺进来，但是不行，那雕花实在是太短了，只有粗度能够勉强合适。所以我想象那是他警告我的停顿。然后我……我用那凸起抚慰我空虚的穴口”

“……那一定还不够。”抱着胳膊的韦恩用他黑蓝色的眼睛瞥着他。他的虹膜是一种很深的蓝色，这就让他的瞳孔有时会跟虹膜显得接近，而这就让它看人时，有时会显出一种古怪的疏远感来。

“对。”克拉克呻吟着说。“然而我只配得到这样的东西了。我是他不乖的小狗，我是他……”他停顿，呜咽，因为他又感觉到那奖励似的，踩踏着他阴茎的皮鞋。他几乎有那么一会儿忘了自己在哪，又是在这儿做什么。“我是他不配得到奖励的小宠物。我，我总是学不会他想要教我的那些东西。我……”他又叫了一声，因为他硬到不行的阴茎被人残忍地踩下。对于一般人来说，那绝对是一阵剧痛，然而对于卡尔，他只感觉到了一阵顺着骨髓涌上来的欢愉。

“这就是为什么他要在他夜巡的时候把你捆在这里，甚至连两条腿也不能动。”他听到了韦恩带着淡淡笑意的声音。

“……是的。”任由汗水打湿了自己的额发，虚弱地重新将头靠上了韦恩的大腿的克拉克艰难地说。他仍旧记得自己腕上的手铐。“他回来时发现了我没有弄干净的自慰的痕迹，他大发雷霆……说我要是再这样下去就只能被作为教不好的狗狗扔掉。”他搞不明白为什么他们总是在说狗， _ **狗**_ 。但是每当这个词出来时，克拉克都会感到一股难言的兴奋。 _ **就好像他真的是蝙蝠侠养的不听话的小狗狗。**_

他试图博取韦恩的同情心，而如今看来，他倒是真的做到了。

“好吧。”他听到韦恩在他的头顶相当愉快地宣布说。“虽然我还是不能像是这样地操你——蝙蝠侠说的是对的，不乖的小狗狗没有资格得到主人的阴茎或者精液，但是我想，我还是可以给你一点可以接受的抚慰。毕竟，我又不是他嘛，我这个人，又善良又好说话。既然你这么说，我还是可以给你一点机会。”

虽然不能喂你下面的小嘴巴，但是你觉得让我喂你上面的嘴巴一点东西听上去怎么样？他听到那个脾气古怪的男人和气地说。“我可以让你好好尝尝你想念的精液的味道？这不是你想要的吗？”

既然得到了想要的东西，当然应该跟大方的主人说一句谢谢。

克拉克呆滞地在原地停顿了几秒。

直到，就好像受到了某种启发，他终于再次垂下了头。

“……谢谢。”他咕哝着说。


End file.
